pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Maple
Maple (メイプル Meipuru), not to be confused with Mapple, is Urara and Syrup's only son, and an ally to the Cures of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. Like his father, he can take on both a fairy form, in which he resembles an amber penguin, and a human form, in which he goes by Amai Matsuya (甘井マツヤ Amai Matsuya). Appearance In mascot form, he looks like an ember penguin with a purple beak and feet. As Amai Matsuya, he has short amber hair and hazel brown eyes. He usually wears simple polo shirts and corduroy trousers. He attends the middle school division of L'Academie Privee du Diamant (if he can be bothered to attend class on a regular basis) and wears the standard boy's uniform, albeit improperly. He still wears the pastel yellow blazer and trousers, but does not wear the light green necktie and leaves his blazer unbuttoned. Underneath his dress shirt he wears a bright pink t-shirt. History He lives with his mother in a ritzy, high-class apartment. His father is still a very busy interdimensional courier and thus rarely home. Among the other demi-humans in the season, he is the only one capable of taking on a complete mascot form. However, he notes that it is taxing and cannot sustain this form for extended periods of time, yet he still prefers it over his human form. He's rather resentful of being in his mother's shadow and the expectations heeped onto him after Urara gained immense wealth from her carrier as an idol. Because Urara had transferred to Privee du Diamant during her second-year of middle school following the Kakihara family's acquisition of her talent agency, Maple was retroactively enrolled because of this. He often cuts class whenever he can, but this in no way makes him a delinquent. Personality He is a chill, go with the flow boy. He drifts through life trying to find his own path. He has a slight tendency to hit on girls (particularly Chikagi), which earns slight frusteration from his parents. His lechery however is abandoned when he bonds with Asuka late in the season. Because he is looking for a purpose in life, trying to escape from simply being known as the son of a highly famous idol, not unlike Hoshiki's desire to be special. He shows himself to be highly skilled in feminine persuits like cooking, cleaning and flower arrangement. He has such a passion for cooking that he often tries to goad Urara into divulging her late mother's special curry recipe. He later tries doing this to Cinq Lumieres' Student Council Vice-President to get her special stew recipe. He also gives Unmo Masato pointers in making box lunches and desserts later on. He. the vice-president, and Masato eventually form a team in a cooking contest late in the series. Relationships Amagasaki Hoshiki - In their search for the final Cure, She passes herself off as his older sister in order to set foot on school grounds. Oddly enough, most people believe this farce. despite the two them not looking like they're related. He admires Hoshiki for being one of the few people who look beyond him merely being "Kasugano Urara's little boy", if only because Hoshiki had never heard of her before meeting Asuka. Hiyama Asuka - Despite being one of Urara's biggest fangirls, she considers him his own person much life Hoshiki does. He develops feelings for her over the course of the series, but cannot bring himself to confess them to her. Asuka struggles to confess her feelings as well. Both of their families notice this and tease both of them and Mikan becomes jealous of him taking "her Asuka-chan" away from her. Acorn - They have a rather tense relationship because of their wildly conflicting philosophies. In his highly martial mindset he views Maple as a delinquent who needs to be disciplined. He sees Maple helping the Palmier Kingdom as an excuse for truancy. Acorn nonetheless sympathizes with his plight however. seeing how his late father had left him within his shadow. Framboise - He tries to help the Pretty Cure take care of her, but when they become free to pursue other activities, he and Acorn tried taking care of her. But because Framboise began to view the Cures as her mothers, they fail epically. Thus the Cures go back to taking care of her, but take turns when doing so. Coffee - After realizing that she is trapped in human form after accepting the Blue Rose's power, he tries to reason with her to remain with the Cures until a way to dispel her curse revealed itself. But Coffee is content with being a vagrant, not wanting to interact with the Pretty Cure. He sympathizes with her strained relationship with Milk. Syrup and Amai Urara - Urara loves her son and has been known to dote on him, but occasionally scolds him for abandoning his studies and his lechery. Syrup in the other hand is harsher, he forces his son to help the Pretty Cure in their battle against the Dreamcatchers because he had nothing better to do. Trivia Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5